


Lovesong Moments

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets played. [12/24/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesong Moments

## Lovesong Moments

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. You might want to have some insulin ready before continuing. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  
This story is a sequel to: Sweet Dreams

* * *

\--There in my darkest hour somehow you knew what I felt 

\--And just in the nick of time you saved me from myself 

Jim was playing his body like an instrument, warming up and tuning before hitting a perfect high C. He'd be making noises until orgasm: moans and groans and unimportant sounds of pleasure, until Jim wiped him out with one final kiss and he'd be gone, gone, gone. 

When his head cleared he was listening to the words coming from Jim's mouth. He didn't think Jim was even aware he was speaking. It was more like something in Jim was overflowing with these thoughts and they were just slipping out underneath his watch. 

He stayed quiet to listen, not wanting to interrupt and miss a second of the feeling Jim was showing him. This was consideration and affection and just everything--most of all a deep, abiding love for Blair that he didn't think he'd ever had before. Jim would die for him, lie for him, and even risk losing his sanity if Blair needed him too. The magnitude of that responsibility almost overwhelmed him for a moment before Jim kissed him. 

"Oh God." He spoke for the first time since they'd started. Jim was quiet now, asleep facing Blair. So beautiful, and he should have figured this out sooner but how was he supposed to have known? 

He'd sleep now, and when they were both awake again he'd set about showing Jim that the feeling was entirely mutual. 

\--With you I've got nothing to hide 

\--My heart is starting to pound 

\--Now the walls are tumbling down 

Richard Marx, "Nothing To Hide" 

* * *

End Lovesong Moments by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
